


Telefonsex für Anfänger

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Phone Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Friedrich und Johann probieren mal etwas Neues aus ...





	Telefonsex für Anfänger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Homosalate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosalate/gifts), [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/gifts).



> Ihr Lieben, ich kann die beiden bedauerlicherweise überhaupt nicht schreiben, und habe es bisher auch noch nie versucht. :-D Ich hoffe dennoch, dass ihr ein klitzeklitzeklitzekleines bisschen Spaß beim Lesen habt, oder dass mein kleiner One-Shot euren Tag zumindest nicht schlechter werden lässt! ;-)

Friedrich strich sich immer wieder nervös durchs Haar und starrte unentwegt sein Mobiltelefon an. Als es dann schließlich klingelte, erschrak er im ersten Moment. Lächelnd schüttelte er über sich selbst den Kopf. Nun war es also soweit, es konnte losgehen ... Er hob ab.

„Hallo, mein Liebster.“ Mein Liebster? War das für diese ... Art von Telefonat, die sie nun führen würden, nicht eine eher ungewöhnliche Begrüßung? Aber es war ja nun einmal sein Liebster, der da anrief.

„Wo bist du gerade, Fritz?“ kam Johann am anderen Ende der Leitung direkt zur Sache.

„Ich liege rücklings auf unserem Bett.“

„Ach so, das ... hätte ich mir ja eigentlich denken können.“ Johann räusperte sich. „Was hast du an?“

„Außer meinen Shorts gar nichts mehr.“

„Und wo befinden sich deine Hände?“

„Möchtest du das wirklich wissen?“

„Ja, sag es mir.“ Allmählich klang Johanns Stimme ein klein wenig dunkler. 

„Mit der rechten Hand halte ich mein Mobiltelefon, die linke Hand liegt auf dem Bettlaken.“

„Aha.“

Verflucht, was redete er denn da? Das war ja nun alles andere als erotisch gewesen. Mist, er wollte das Ganze doch nicht versauen! In seinem Kopf ratterte es. Was könnte er sagen? Ihm kam da eine Idee ... „Johann?“

„Ja?“

„Was soll ich tun?“

„Du möchtest wissen, was du tun sollst?“

„Ja“, raunte er. „Was soll ich jetzt tun?“

Für einen winzigen Moment war es still in der Leitung. „Fass dich an.“

 _Oho._ Ein warmer und wohliger Schauer fuhr durch seinen Körper. „Ich soll mich anfassen?“

„Ja.“

„Und wo?“

„Lass deine freie Hand über deine Brustwarzen wandern.“

„Okay.“ Er tat, was Johann ihm befohlen hatte, und berührte nacheinander beide Brustwarzen.

„Werden sie schon hart?“

Johanns Frage, und die Stimmlage, in der er sie stellte, jagte den nächsten Schauer durch seinen Körper. „Ja, sie werden gerade hart.“ Friedrich schloss seine Augen, er spielte abwechselnd mit beiden Brustwarzen, die sich nun komplett aufrichteten, und stöhnte leise.

Als Johann ebenfalls zu stöhnen anfing, gab es für ihn kein Halten mehr. Friedrich ließ von seinen harten Brustwarzen ab, befreite sich mit der freien Hand von seinen Shorts, und schloss die Finger um seine beginnende Erektion. Sein Stöhnen wurde lauter.

„Fritz?“, keuchte Johann.

„Ja?“

„Was tust du da gerade?“

„Ich streichle mich. Untenrum.“

„Du streichelst gerade deinen Schwanz?“

„Ja!“ Oh Gott, das Wort Schwanz klang aus Johanns Mund so ungewohnt und so ... heiß. „Ich fahre mit meinen Fingern an ihm auf und ab, und stelle mir vor, dass es deine Finger sind, die das tun.“ Oh, er wurde härter und härter. An seiner prallen, geschwollenen Spitze bildeten sich bereits die ersten Tropfen.

„Hör auf der Stelle auf!“

„Was?“ Irritiert und schwer atmend hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du deine Brustwarzen anfassen sollst, von deinem Schwanz war nicht die Rede.“

„Aber ...“

„Das wird Konsequenzen haben, mein Lieber.“

„Konsequenzen?“

„Sicher.“

„Und ... welche?“ 

„Nun ja, ich könnte dich hart nehmen. So hart es geht. Hart und schnell werde ich immer wieder tief in dich eindringen. Du wirst vor Lust schreien, bei jedem meiner Stöße lauter. Was sagst du dazu?“

„Bitte tu das!“, keuchte Friedrich, und musste sich schwer zusammenreißen, um nicht direkt über die Klippe zu springen. „Nimm mich, so hart du möchtest!“

„Und im Anschluss und nach einer kleinen Verschnaufpause nehme ich dich ein weiteres Mal, dann aber langsam und zärtlich.“

„Gott, Johann. Lass uns sofort mit alldem anfangen!“

„Sofort?“

„Ja, bitte. Das mit dem Telefonsex können wir doch auch noch ein anderes Mal ... vertiefen.“

„In Ordnung, mein Lieber. Ich bin gleich bei dir.“

Friedrich legte auf, und keine Minute später ging die Schlafzimmertür auf.


End file.
